The StarBlack Swan Prophecy
by dreamer1999
Summary: The Clans have moved yet again. They have now lived in the Valley in peace for several generations. But trouble once again comes to the Clans. ThunderClan's deputy, Twistedtail, has forsaken the Clans and formed his own, MasterClan, and he's changed his name to StarMaster Elder. But one cat can stand up against this blood thirsty killer. Her name is Redeye, and this is her story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young she-cat with thick, black fur padded through the sleeping camp. Her white tail-tip twitched as some bushes rustled. A dark tabby-tom stepped out, amber eyes gleaming in the pale starlight. His black paws made no sound as he padded towards the other cat.

"Greetings, Shadowstep," meowed the she-cat.

Shadowstep bowed his head in respect. "Greetings, Moonstar."

Moonstar left Shadowstep and headed for her den. As she slipped through the bracken, she sighed. Her Clan was strong again. In the two moons since her leadership began, Moonstar and her deputy had managed to restore ShadowClan to its former glory. She knew that Shadowstep would make a good leader one day. As she drifted into sleep, she felt StarClan's presence beside her. She heard the voice of ShadowClan's former leader, Warmstar, whispering to her.

"The Swan as Black as Stars shall come and the river of blood will cease," he whispered.

Moonstar look at the cat, but instead she found herself staring at a great river of blood. A great, black bird with blood red eyes swooped down and landed in the blood. As it swam, the blood was replaced by calm water.

_The great water bird must be a swan,_ thought Moonstar,_ the swan as black as stars shall come and the river of blood will cease. But, what does that mean?_

...

Shadowstep watched his leader as she padded to her den in the bracken bush. His ears twitched as Rushsong slipped out of the warriors' den and sat beside him. Her light blue gray fur gleamed silver, and the brown flecks on her back reminded Shadowstep of stars. Dark stars in a silver sky.

Rushsong licked one of Shadowstep's ears. "Is something troubling you?" she asked.

"No," replied Shadowstep softly. He inhaled his mate's soft scent. "Have you told Brightwhisker about the kits yet?"

Rushsong let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and her green eyes shone. It sounded just like the wind in the river rushes. "I haven't even told _you_ yet, silly furball."

Shadowstep sighed happily. Rushsong was going to have his kits, he was Clan deputy, and ShadowClan was strong again.

The two cats slipped back into the warriors den and curled up beside each other, purring softly.


	2. Chapter 1- The Kitting

**Chapter 1- The Kitting**

Shadowstep burst into the bramble thicket that was ShadowClan's nursery. Rushsong lay on the ground, yowling in pain as swollen belly convulsed. Brightwhisker sat beside her, his short cream for unruffled. Rushsong yowled again, and she looked at Shadowstep, her green eyes filled with pain. But there was something else, too. There was joy. Through all that pain, Rushsong still felt the great joy of her kits being born. Rushsong yowled again, this time managing to call Shadowstep's name.

"I'm here! I'm here, Rushsong!" meowed Shadowstep, darting to his mate's side. He began licking her ears seriously. Brightwhisker gave Shadowstep and approving nod.

"Good, keep her as calm as you can," he meowed as he inspected Rushsong carefully.

Rushsong yowled again, and a kit began to appear. As soon as the kit was out Shadowstep began licking it. It was a light tabby. It had light brown flecks on its back like its mother. Moments later the next kit came. It was stone gray, with a black chest and black paws. The next kit was almost an exact copy of its mother, except without the flecks on its back. Shadowstep looked proudly and his three kits. He licked them gently until something made him glance up. Rushsong's breathing had become ragged. Brightwhisker was muttering to himself worriedly while working swiftly and deftly to steady the she-cat's breathing.

"What's wrong with her?!" squeaked Shadowstep.

"A kit's stuck!" yowled Brightwhisker as Rushsong's breathing worsened. Her belly convulsed horribly, the muscles straining to get the kit out. With a final wheeze, she stopped breathing.

Shadowstep yelled, but Brightwhisker gritted his teeth, laid his paws on Rushsong's belly, and pushed. The kit's back paws appeared. Brightwhisker pushed again, and the kit was out. This one was mostly black, with a white belly and chest.

Shadowstep glanced at it, and as soon as he realized that the little scrap of fur was not breathing he set about licking it furiously, praying to StarClan both his mate and the little kit would survive.

Brightwhisker returned to Rushsong. A few seconds passed like an eternity, when Rushsong took a ragged, gasping breath. The kit had begun breathing too. Shadowstep sighed as Brightwhisker got to his feet and began making his way out of the nursery, meowing instructions to the other tom.

"They should be fine now. Let me know if there's any change."

Shadowstep nodded, and then curled up beside his mate, carefully sheltering and their four kits between them.


	3. Chapter 2- A Fox in the Night

**Chapter 2– A Fox in the Night**

Shadowstep and Rushsong watched their kits proudly. They had begun to open their eyes. They had decided to wait until now to name them. The one that had been born first had opened his that morning. They were amber with green flecks. They had decided to name him Spotkit, more for the brown flecks on his back than for his eyes. The gray and black one had opened her bright green eyes a few minutes ago. They had decided to name her Greenkit.

As they watched the light blue-gray tom was bowled over by the black and white she, and his eyes popped open in surprise. His eyes were amber. He jumped to his paws lightly, and leapt at Spotkit.

Shadowstep and Rushsong looked at each other.

"Lightkit?" suggested Rushsong.

Shadowstep nodded agreement.

...

As the sun began to set Rushsong was curled up in the nursery with her kits. The last one had still not opened her eyes. Rushsong was contemplating naming her Blackkit, but she is determined to wait until the little kit had opened her eyes.

The kits snuggled into their mother's belly and finally fell asleep, mewing sleepy challenges for tomorrow at each other. Shadowstep slipped in and lay down beside his mate, curling his tail around her. Rushsong purred, and they fell asleep.

...

The kits awoke and quietly slipped out of the nursery. It was moonhigh, and the whole camp was asleep. They hurried to the entrance and slipped easily through it. The black and white one was just a silent and surefooted as the others as they raced through the dark trees. The kits inhaled all the forest scents, exploring every nook, cranny, and hole they could find.

After making sure they were far away from the camp, the kits stopped. Spotkit automatically fell into the role of leader, and he laid out their plan.

"All right, so we actually managed to get out of the nursery_ and_ out of camp. Now it's time to try the challenges. Greenkit, I challenged you to a game of hide-and-seek. Lightkit, you challenged me to see who can catch the first piece of prey, and sister I challenged you to make it out here with us." The last challenge had been directed to the black and white kit. She moved to stand beside Spotkit. She moved so confidently and easily that a cat would have had to look at her from the front to realize that her eyes were still closed.

"I beat your challenge, Spotkit!" she announced proudly, "And now I want to take the other challenges too."

The other kits mewed agreement and the black and white one sat back down.

"I want to do the hide-and-seek challenge too!" mewled Lightkit, jumping effortlessly to his paws. "Can I, Greenkit?"

Greenkit nodded, and the four set off.

Greenkit squeezed her eyes shut and began mewing out numbers. She was nearing twenty when a strange, rather disgusting, scent flooded her nostrils. She opened her eyes and froze. Standing before her, mouth open hungrily, was a huge red fox. She only knew what it was from her parents' descriptions, but it was unmistakably a fox. Greenkit let out a faint mew, and then bolted. The fox had her in an instant. Greenkit mewled as the creature grabbed her in its teeth.

Suddenly Spotkit and Lightkit came streaking out of some bushes. Together they leapt onto the fox's back and dug their tiny claws into its fur.

The fox howled in pain and dropped Greenkit. A soon as she touched the ground she spun around and bit the fox's leg. It kicked her away, and she blacked out as her head hit the ground hard.

When she managed to flick her eyes open again Spotkit and Lightkit were unconscious as well. Their sister stood facing the fox. Her eyes were still shut. She had only just arrived, but her claws were already unsheathed. Greenkit watched in horror as the fox lunged for her sister, but when it was only a hair's length away from her the little kit's eyes flicked open and she slashed the fox's muzzle open, leaping aside at the very same moment. The fox crashed into the ground, howling.

Greenkit stared into her sister's eyes. They were blood red and gleamed with the light of battle. There seemed to be the presence of a great, black, starry bird looming over her. Greenkit watched as the kit tightened her muscles, and she realized that the fox had leapt at her again. This time, there was no chance of escape. The fox was about to snap its jaws shut around the kit when two cats, one a dark tabby, the other a light blue gray, burst from the trees and bowled the creature over. The cats slashed, bit, lunged, and parried in complete harmony.

Soon Shadowstep and Rushsong had driven the fox off and they quickly gathered the four kits together. Shadowstep yowled sharply and Brightwhisker appeared. Greenkit fell unconscious again and the medicine cat knelt beside her. She knew she was safe.


	4. Chapter 3- StarClan's Choice

**Chapter 3- StarClan's Choice**

Lightkit awoke with a paw prodding his side. He opened his eyes, saw his sister, and leapt to his paws in surprise when he looked into her blood red eyes. She giggled and nudged him playfully.

"I'm not a fox, silly," she mewed, her eyes shining.

"I know," replied Lightkit. He shivered when he remembered the encounter with the fox.

Spotkit and Greenkit came bounding over, Brightwhisker padding over behind them. The four kits piled together, tousling and wrestling each other. Shadowstep padded in and sat beside them.

"Rushsong's asleep," Shadowstep meowed to Brightwhisker.

"Good. She needs her rest right now, and we need these kits to tell us what they were doing outside camp last night. She'd be too hysterical to let them speak."

The kits wiggled around uncomfortably, aware of the trouble they were in. Finally, Spotkit began to speak. He told Shadowstep and Brightwhisker everything while the others added in little details along the way. After he had finished, Greenkit took over and told them about what she had experienced during the encounter with the fox.

"And then I saw my sister standing in front of the fox. Her eyes were still closed, but her claws were out. Suddenly the fox leapt at her, and moments before it got her, her eyes flew open and she clawed its nose while jumping out of its way. The fox then leapt at her again, but Shadowstep and Rushsong pounced at it and drove it off!" finished Greenkit.

Brightwhisker looked at the black and white kit curiously. She stared back at him confidently, and then began to speak.

"I could feel in my fur that my sister and brothers were in trouble. I felt another cat beside me, and I felt urged on. I followed my feelings of danger, and found them. I could smell everything. I could almost see where everything was. I felt and scented the fox as it leapt at me, and suddenly I heard a voice yowling in my ear. It said 'Redkit, open your eyes! Open your eyes, Redkit!' I knew it meant me, so even though I didn't recognize the voice, I obeyed. I opened my eyes and saw the fox glaring at me, coming closer every second. I lashed out at it, and I felt my claws guided to its nose and some strange force lifting me up and out of the fox's way. When it leapt at me again, the same voice told me to stay where I was, and then mommy and daddy appeared."

Brightwhisker nodded. "That was a cat of StarClan speaking to you." He then turned to Shadowstep, laughter gleaming in his dark yellow eyes. "It seems that StarClan has chosen your kit's name for you."

Shadowstep nodded, the same gleam reflected in his eyes, then turned to his kits. "That was _very_ irresponsible of you, running off like that. You almost got yourselves _killed_! I expect better from all four of you in the future."

The four kits mewed apologetically and hung their heads. Suddenly Rushsong burst in, yowling. The kits leapt to their paws in surprise and fear and scampered out of the medicine den, their mother right on their tails. She grabbed Redkit and began licking her furiously while the little kit squeaked uncomfortably. Shadowstep rushed out and hurried to Rushsong's side.

"You're going to lick all of Redkit's fur off if you keep at her like that!" he meowed.

Rushsong spun on him. "Who gave you permission to name our kit all by yourself?!" she snarled.

"He didn't, StarClan did," meowed Brightwhisker, sticking his head through the ivy covering the entrance to his den.

Rushsong's snarl transformed into a look of utter surprise. "Really? Well, then I guess its ok…" She looked down at Redkit, started to bend down to lick her, but then nudged her towards the nursery. "Go join the others, Redkit," she meowed gently.

Redkit leapt to her feet and scampered off. Shadowstep quickly told his mate what the kits had recounted and when he had finished she seemed to relax again.

"Well, shall we go tell Moonstar?" Rushsong asked.

Shadowstep nodded and they padded off to Moonstar's den, their tails twinning together.


	5. Chapter 4- Waiting

**Chapter 4- Waiting**

Redkit yawned and opened her eyes. It had been several moons since the incident with the fox. Greenkit, Spotkit, and Lightkit were already outside, playing in the puddles left by the last night's rain. She got to her paws, stretched, and padded out. Rushsong was watching the other kits play, and Redkit happily joined them.

Soon Shadowstep padded into camp, the dawn patrol close behind. The deputy joined his kits, meowing proudly.

"How are my little warriors today?" he asked, beaming at them.

Rushsong glared at him. "They aren't even apprentices yet, Shadowstep."

"But they will be in two moons. And one day they'll all be warriors. Spotback, Greeneye, Lightfeather, and Redeye, the fiercest warriors in ShadowClan!"

The kits rolled their eyes and scampered off. Shadowstep followed them, howling like a fox. The kits spun around and formed into two lines, Spotkit and Redkit out front.

"It's my turn to be leader!" mewed Spotkit.

"I'm deputy!" cried Redkit.

Spotkit flicked his tail and all four of them launched themselves at Shadowstep. This had become their favorite game.

Shadowstep disappeared beneath the kits. He was just managing to slip out of the pile when three more kits joined the attack.

Yarrowpelt padded out of the nursery and sat beside Rushsong. Yarrowpelt's kits were two moons younger than Rushsong's, but they were strong and healthy. Of course, so were Rushsong's, but they didn't play too roughly.

"Shadowstep's a good father, Rushsong," meowed Yarrowpelt, "and a good mate. You were wiser than I when choosing who to give your heart to."

Rushsong lay her tail-tip on Yarrowpelt's shoulder. "Lionmane is a good cat. He's just busy. That apprentice of his is a pawful, and the Clan doesn't trust him after the incident with ThunderClan. But you must remember that he stayed by your side when your kits were born, and he was even ready to ask Moonstar if another cat could take over Beepaw's training so that he could spend more time with you."

Yarrowpelt's ears pricked. "I had forgotten, but thanks for reminding me, Rushsong. I just wish the Clan would forget that incident with ThunderClan. Lionmane was only trying to help. I mean, why should we let their kits stay lost in the middle of the forest?"

Before Rushsong could answer Shadowstep padded over, kits clinging to his fur and tail. Both she-cats collapsed in great _mrrows_ of laughter. Shadowstep sat down, almost crushing Sunkit's tail. The golden kit squeaked and hopped out of the way.

Yarrowpelt gathered her kits close to her with her tail, her yellow eyes still twinkling. "Careful, Shadowstep. I want Sunkit, Rabbitkit, and Lionkit to still have their tails by the time they're apprentices."

Shadowstep nodded. "Sorry, Yarrowpelt." He winced and looked at Lightkit and Spotkit, who both had his tail. "Umm, could someone please get these kits off me?"

Rushsong laughed again, shooing her kits back into the nursery. They went promptly, mewing complaints, and Yarrowpelt's kits scampered after them.

The three cats went to get some fresh-kill and Lionmane joined them, having just returned from a training session with Beepaw.

"Hello, Yarrowpelt," he meowed warmly. "How are our kits?"

Yarrowpelt purred. "They're fine, Lionmane."

Lionmane buried his muzzle in his mate's dusty brown fur. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you. Beepaw's been more trouble than a pack of dogs lately, but I've been talking to Moonstar. We both agree that he should be made a warrior sometime in the next moon."

Yarrowpelt's yellow eyes shone. "Then you'll be able to spend more time with our kits!" she meowed happily.

Lionmane nodded, his thick golden chest fur blowing in the mid-morning breeze. Shadowstep and Rushsong slipped away, leaving the happy couple to their business.

"It's good to see those two back together again," commented Rushsong as they settled in a sunny spot near the nursery, allowing the warmth of the Greenleaf sun to soak into their fur. They had barely taken two bites of fresh-kill when they heard yowling coming from the apprentices' den.

Two of the apprentices, Snowpaw and Brackenpaw, were facing each other, hissing with their claws extended. Beepaw was bouncing around them, trying to calm them down. Tidalpaw was nowhere to be found, probably out training with Brownclaw.

Rushsong sighed. "For once it's not Beepaw causing the trouble."

"Then StarClan help us," meowed Shadowstep, annoyed. He leapt to his paws and bounded over to the low hanging tree that formed the apprentices' den. Moonstar appeared moments later.

"What's all this noise about?!" demanded the leader, irritated.

Beepaw spun around and started explaining as quickly as he could. The words tumbled from his mouth like a swarm of buzzing bees. Moonstar listened attentively.

"Brackenpaw was out late last night. She came back with a couple of mice, so this morning Snowpaw accused her of stealing prey from ThunderClan. Brackenpaw denied it, but Snowpaw didn't believe her, so he called Brackenpaw a foxdung liar. Brackenpaw attacked him, and then you came over. Really, it was Snowpaw who started it."

By the time Beepaw was finished explaining he was thoroughly winded, so Moonstar let him go catch his breath. She then addressed Brackenpaw.

"Brackenpaw, is it true that you stole prey from ThunderClan?"

Brackenpaw shook her head. "No, Moonstar. Moontide gave me the afternoon off, so I went hunting. I asked Moontide if I could go first, of course. I decided to take a short nap, but I slept until sundown, so when I woke up I quickly caught another mouse, collected what I had caught earlier, and hurried back to camp."

Moonstar nodded, and then turned to Snowpaw. "Was there any reason besides Brackenpaw's late return that gives you reason to believe that she was stealing prey from ThunderClan?"

Snowpaw hung his head. "No, Moonstar."

Shadowstep stepped forward. "Then that's that. Brackenpaw has done nothing wrong, other than maybe sleeping too long," Snowpaw shot Brackenpaw a contemptuous glance, "and you, Snowpaw, have been making ill-advised accusations. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Snowpaw's contempt turned to hatred as Moonstar indicated with her tail that Shadowstep could go. The deputy stepped back, but did not leave.

"Shadowstep is right," meowed Moonstar firmly, "and I expect better from both of you in the future."

Brackenpaw bowed her head in shame, but Snowpaw simply shrugged the warning off, and then bounded away as Whiteheart called him for a training session. The look in the white she-cat's light blue eyes showed that she already knew what had happened. Snowpaw's ears drooped. Whiteheart was the only cat Snowpaw truly respected. If any other cat, even Moonstar, chastised him he would just shrug it off, but when it came to his mentor, he would hang his head like a beaten dog. He hadn't even respected his previous mentor, Raggedear, that much. He had sat vigil after Raggedear died of greencough, but he didn't seem more distressed than the rest of the Clan.

Whiteheart twitched her gray tail-tip and Snowpaw slunk out of camp. She followed him angrily, almost nipping at his back legs.

Moonstar and Shadowstep padded away, Shadowstep heading for Rushsong, and Moonstar rejoining Cragheart, who had been patiently nibbling at a mouse. Moonstar sat down beside him, and Lionmane padded over to them.

"Hello, Lionmane," meowed Moonstar, already guessing that Lionmane wanted to ask about Beepaw's warrior ceremony. "I was thinking of having Beepaw's warrior ceremony later today."

Lionmane seemed relieved. "Thank you, Moonstar. Beepaw is definitely a pawful, and it will be a relief to get him off mine, but he is also ready to be a warrior."

"And I'm sure he will make a great one. Now, another border patrol's about to leave. Why don't you two go join it? I'm sure Rockfall would be happy to have you two along."

Lionmane nodded and called Beepaw. The apprentice bounded over, his moss green eyes sparkling. He followed Lionmane without hesitation to where Rockfall stood.

Moonstar watched the patrol depart. She sat watching the camp entrance for a while until Cragheart taped her shoulder with the tip of his tail. She was snapped back into reality.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"You shouldn't be. You've worked hard these last four seasons. You should relax. The Clan is doing better than it has in the memory of any of the elders. Even Poppytwig doesn't remember a better time," Cragheart reminded Moonstar.

The leader gazed up at the sky. "I know, Cragheart, but it won't last."

"It won't," agreed Cragheart, "but it will probably last through our time at least."

"It will _hopefully_ last through our time, Cragheart. Probably is not likely. Something is coming. I can feel it in my fur, and StarClan has shown me something, I just don't know what it means yet. It's just like before Warmstar's leadership crumbled. Something is coming, and it will probably be here sooner than later."


	6. Chapter 5- Apprentices

**Chapter 5- Apprentices**

Beepaw's warrior ceremony had been nothing unusual. Moonstar said the words powerfully and proudly, gave him his warrior name, Beesting, and he had sat vigil that night.

Two moons had passed, and nothing else had really happened, other than Lightkit deciding he was a stone and Redkit going to do her dirt on him like she was a pigeon. So ensued a mad dash to a large puddle just outside the camp entrance and a stern chastising of the two mischievous kits.

Redkit awoke one morning to find herself buried beneath three other kits. She let out a muffled groaned and heaved a sigh. Lightkit, who was the heaviest of the four, was on top. He stirred slightly, but did not wake up. Redkit stuck her tongue out at him. Getting no response, she started mewing loudly. Spotkit cuffed her ear, but he did not wake up either.

Suddenly Shadowstep burst in yowling greetings. All three kits leapt off Redkit, and then the nursery erupted into earsplitting mewls of complaint, Sunkit and Lionkit mewing the loudest of all.

Rushsong and Yarrowpelt sat glaring at Shadowstep. The deputy stood staring at them for a moment, then bolted. The two queens were after him in an instant. Redkit rolled her eyes when she heard Lionmane's startled yowl. She padded out of the nursery, confirming what she already knew.

Lionmane had been lurking outside the nursery, waiting for his turn to jump in. Yarrowpelt had leapt right at him, knocking the golden furred tom right off his paws. Rushsong had Shadowstep pinned down not a foxlength away. He was attempting to soothe the growling she-cat before she ripped his throat out.

Redkit mewed softly and the queens hurried back into the nursery, much to the relief of their mates. She then sat down and began giving herself a thorough washing. Lionmane and Shadowstep sat before her, their heads hung low like naughty kits before their mother, exchanging laughing glances with each other.

Redkit ignored them for a while, and then casually glanced up. "Well?" she mewed, "What have you got to say for yourselves?"

Shadowstep was the first to respond. "We're sorry. We should have known that Yarrowpelt and Rushsong would try and rip our throats out by now."

Redkit continued washing nonchalantly. "Don't be. You may do it every day, but I needed the others off me. Especially Lightkit. He's fatter than a kittypet these days."

Shadowstep and Lionmane glanced at each other and then cautiously slipped away.

Redkit let them go. She didn't feel like telling them how mouse-brained they had been. She just wanted to curl up in a sunny spot and get some proper sleep. She decided to watch what was happening in camp instead.

Cats were already milling about, stretching, eating fresh-kill, and heading off on patrol. Lionkit darted as the nursery and into the medicine den. Lionmane followed right behind. Redkit would have thought they were the same cat if it weren't for size and Lionkit's slightly darker pelt.

Lionkit had spent a lot of time in the medicine den lately. She wasn't sick; she just loved watching Brightwhisker work, and liked to help out whenever she could. Redkit was certain that Lionkit would be made to medicine cat apprentice when she was old enough.

Moonstar's slipped out of her den and leapt onto a large boulder, known to the Clan as The Boulder. She yowled for the Clan to gather.

"All cats old enough to catch their own of prey, gather around and The Boulder for a Clan meeting!"

The cats gathered and Rushsong herded Spotkit, Lightkit, and Greenkit out of the nursery. They were bouncing with excitement as Redkit joined them. Shadowstep and Rushsong's eyes shone as they watched their kits bounce towards the Boulder.

Once every cat was gathered, Moonstar yowled again. "We have four kits to be made apprentices! Spotkit, Greenkit, Lightkit, and Redkit!" The kits bounded forward and crowded onto the Boulder. Moonstar waited for them to settle before she continued. "It is time for them to learn what it means to be ShadowClan warriors. Lightkit, from this day forward you will be known as Lightpaw. Lightpaw's mentor will be Amberclaw!"

At the mention of his name, a young tortoiseshell tom stood up, a mixture of surprise, pride, and anxiety in his amber eyes. He looked up at Moonstar, who nodded encouragement, then continued.

"You have a keen sense for battle and sharp eyes, Amberclaw. I hope you pass these skills on to your first apprentice."

Lightpaw bounded off the Boulder and touched noses with his new mentor.

Moonstar waited for them to finish, then addressed Greenkit. "Greenkit, you will now be known as Greenpaw. Rockfall, I have chosen you to be her mentor. I'm sure she will learn your admirable patience and wisdom."

Now it was Greenpaw's turn to leap of the Boulder and touch noses with her mentor. Their identical stone gray fur shone with excitement.

This time Moonstar turned to Redkit. "Redkit, you shall now be known as Redpaw. Beesting, I believe it is time you had your first apprentice. Lionmane taught you many things, but above all you learned honor and respect. I hope to see these valuable lessons passed on to Redpaw."

Redpaw gently dismounted the Boulder, aware that Moonstar's reference to Lionmane meant that she still believed him to be an honest and loyal ShadowClan warrior. Redpaw, instead of bounding up to her mentor, waited for him to come to her. He padded over silently and they touched noses. Joy flooded through Redpaw. She was an apprentice at last! No more sitting around in the nursery waiting for something to happen. No more getting chided for wanting to go exploring. She would now learn to be a warrior! Redpaw was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had missed Spotkit's naming.

"I have decided to train Spotpaw myself!"

Redpaw's heart stopped. _Moonstar_ was training _Spotpaw_. "That's not fair!" she almost yowled, stopping herself just in time. How would her outburst have made Spotpaw feel? She had to show full support of Moonstar's decision, for Spotpaw's sake.


	7. Chapter 6- A Close Call

**Chapter 6- A Close Call**

After the ceremony Redpaw slipped away to her new den. The apprentices' den was quite comfortable, but she wasn't tired.

She was mulling over the ceremony when Beesting stuck his head in.

"Ready to start training, Redpaw?" he asked.

Redpaw leapt to her paws and rushed outside. "What are we going to do today, Beesting? Will you teach me how to hunt? Or how to fight?! Or are you going to take me to see the boundaries?"

Beesting chuckled. "We'll go see the boundaries tomorrow. I wanted to see how you hunt today."

Redpaw yowled with joy and darted out of the camp. "Yippee! I'm going to learn to hunt!"

Beesting padded after her, shaking his head fondly, remembering his own first day of training. He had been just like Redpaw. He loved the apprentice's energy; he just hoped she would be a little more respectful and pay a little more attention than he had.

Beesting rolled his eyes when Redpaw popped back into that camp and yowled at him to hurry. She was going to be _just_ like him. He sighed, and bounded out of the camp.

Redpaw kept pace with Beesting as they raced through the trees. Soon the thick brush turned into barren landscape. There was a desert in ShadowClan's territory. Beesting led them on.

"Beesting, where are we going?" Redpaw asked at last.

Beesting stopped and turned. "I'm teaching you to hunt where the prey is scarce and hard to catch. We'll hunt in the trees some other day."

Redpaw nodded and Beesting padded on a little further. He then stopped and signaled for Redpaw to come stand beside him.

"What is…?" Redpaw tried to ask, but Beesting flicked his tail over her mouth and she fell silent.

"Look at those marks in the sand," Beesting whispered, gesturing with his tail. "Those were left by a snake. We need to be careful."

Redpaw nodded and carefully padded after Beesting. The yellow-toned tabby abruptly stopped and Redpaw almost ran into him. She glanced around him and gasped.

Greenpaw was standing a couple of foxlengths away, frozen in place. A large snake was rearing up before her, hissing as its tongue flicked in and out of its mouth. It was poised to strike when the white form of Tidalpaw came bounding up behind it. He grabbed it and ripped its head off. A light brown she-cat bounded up beside him. It was Tidalpaw's mentor, Brownclaw.

Greenpaw stood staring at Tidalpaw, speechless. Tidalpaw flung the snake away and then sat beside her, a curious twinkle in his deep blue eyes. Brownclaw glanced at him and then turned on the green-eyed apprentice.

"Greenpaw, what are you doing out here without your mentor?! It's dangerous outside the camp. You were only apprenticed today, for StarClan's sake! You were lucky that more experienced cats showed up when they did!" As Brownclaw spoke she dug her claws into the soft sand, struggling to contain her roaring anger. She obviously cared very much for the welfare of her Clanmates.

Greenpaw's ears drooped and she scuffed the ground with one of her black paws. Tidalpaw laid his tail comfortingly on her shoulder. Redpaw, feeling that there was something more to Tidalpaw's intervention with Greenpaw, buried her muzzle in her sister's fur.

Brownclaw glared at the trio and then sighed. "Greenpaw, Tidalpaw, come back to the camp with me. Redpaw, try not to give your mentor too much trouble."

The apprentices nodded and went their separate ways. As they padded off Redpaw glanced back to see Tidalpaw hovering beside Greenpaw, his tail just barely touching hers. Redpaw sighed. Tidalpaw seemed to be very fond of Greenpaw. Redpaw was glad her sister had such a good friend. She turned around and bounded after Beesting.

They went on a little ways until they found a small hole in the sand, like a tiny badger set. Redpaw sniffed at it carefully. There was something inside that smelled like a snake, except not as foul. Beesting positioned himself behind the little burrow, ready to leap at a moment's notice. Redpaw watched in fascination as a lizard crawled out of the hole. Beesting waited, and then pounced on it. He snatched up the lizard, killing it immediately. Redpaw watched another skitter out and she pounced on it, forcing one of her claws into its skull.

"Well done, Redpaw," praised Beesting, "You'll make a fine hunter."

Redpaw swelled with pride, puffing out her white chest. Beesting fell to the ground laughing. Redpaw glared at him, hurt.

"You look like a pigeon that's just done its dirt on a cat's head!" he _mrrow_ed. His mouth snapped shut as Redpaw landed on him, knocking his breath away. "Sorry," he gasped.

Redpaw ignored him and began grooming herself. Beesting was another mouse-brained tom, and though he was her mentor, she wanted to lay down the rules.

After a while Redpaw stopped grooming herself and she let Beesting up. The young warrior stared at her in wonder, and then cuffed her ear gently. She batted at his paw, but nothing more.

Beesting became serious again. "Alright, I thought it would be a good idea to teach you how to hunt out here in case you ever needed to. The Clan usually hunts in other parts of the territory, though."

Redpaw nodded, and then hissed as a pawful of sand flew into her face. She brushed it away then stared at Beesting, dumbstruck. He was _digging_ in the sand.

"What in StarClan's name are you _doing_?!" she asked.

"Digging," he replied.

Redpaw rolled her eyes. "I can _see_ that, but why?"

"We're out in a desert. What's the one thing you need? Even more than food?"

Redpaw murmured a silent prayer to StarClan and then looked at Beesting. "Water?"

"Yes! Water! It took me a whole day to figure that out. Lionmane made me stay out here until I did. You would think a dry mouth would have been a good clue. Ha, it took something a little more, uh, drastic, to make the idea pop into my head. Well, you're certainly smarter than I was, Redpaw."

Redpaw swelled with pride again, but this time she made sure not to fluff out her fur. Beesting continued to dig. Soon nothing but his swishing tail was showing above the rim of the hole he had created. Redpaw was just beginning to wonder if the heat had gotten to him when the yellow-toned tabby yowled and jumped triumphantly out of the pit.

"Water!" he shouted.

Redpaw scrambled to the side of the hole and peered down into it. Sure enough, the bottom was full of dark, gritty water. She skidded down the side and landed in the muck. It was deep enough to soak her belly fur and it made her shiver, but the water was welcome after the long heat of the desert. She lapped up a few drops. The water was indeed cool, and only a little gritty.

Suddenly Beesting landed beside her, splashing the sandy water all over Redpaw's fur. She immediately turned on him.

"You mouse-brained piece of foxdung!" she yowled, "Look at my fur! It's ruined!" She then launched herself at him.

Beesting dodged nimbly aside, but Redpaw twisted around, pushed off the side of the pit, and bawled her mentor over. Claws unsheathed, she aimed a blow at Beesting's neck. As she swung she heard a faint voice in her ear.

"Redpaw, sheath your claws!" it yowled.

Redpaw obeyed and her paw struck Beesting's neck harmlessly. She blinked, and realized that if she had not sheathed her claws in time she would have killed Beesting. She glanced into her mentor's eyes. He was genuinely scared.

Redpaw licked his ear comfortingly. "I-I'm sorry, Beesting. I-I don't know what got into me…"

Beesting was still breathing heavily. He stared at Redpaw. "Redpaw…your eyes…your eyes…I saw a great river…a great river of flowing…blood." Beesting whispered the final word, causing Redpaw to step back.

She felt distress clutch at her, and she began to mewl like a kit. "I'm sorry! Beesting, I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me! I-I just got so angry!" As she spoke Redpaw felt a cat's breath gently brush her ear. She glanced to the side and saw a soot-furred tom with yellow eyes standing beside her. His ears and tail were torn and ragged. Stars seemed to cling to his fur and dance around his paws. He nodded, and then disappeared.

"Let's go back to camp," meowed Beesting.

Redpaw nodded, and followed Beesting out of the hole. They filled it up as best they could and then bounded back to camp. After slipping through the gap in the thorn barrier they separated. Beesting headed for the warriors' den and Redpaw for Brightwhisker's.

Inside, Brightwhisker was talking to Rattooth, one of the elders. Rattooth had been Shadowstep's mentor, but he had become an elder when Redpaw was two moons old. He turned towards her as she entered.

"Hello, Redpaw. Congratulations on being apprenticed," meowed the dark brown tom, sighing. "It's too bad Raggedear and Warmstar can't be here, but I know they're watching you and your littermates from StarClan."

Redpaw suddenly remembered what her father had told her about Rattooth. Raggedear had been his littermate, and Warmstar was his older brother.

She nodded thanks to the elder for his congratulations, secretly admiring his sharp teeth, and then turned to Brightwhisker.

"I need to talk to you," she meowed, "Alone."

Brightwhisker nodded and bade Rattooth goodbye. He then called to the back of his den and Lionkit scampered out. Once she had gone, Brightwhisker gestured for Redpaw to sit down. The cats made themselves comfortable and Redpaw took a deep breath.

"Beesting took me out to learn to hunt in the desert. He also showed me how to find water. Well… he splashed sandy water all over me, and I lost control. I almost killed him, but then…Beesting isn't hurt!" Brightwhisker had leapt to his paws, but at Redpaw's reassurance he sat back down and nodded for her to continue. "A-a cat whispered in my ear, a StarClan cat, I think. He told me to sheath my claws, so I did. I-I saw the cat. He had soot colored fur, and his tail and ears were ragged. Oh, and he had yellow eyes! But, just before I saw him, Beesting said…he said that while I was attacking him, he had stared into my eyes, and he had seen a great river of flowing…blood! Can you tell me what it means, Brightwhisker?"

The medicine cat pondered Redpaw's story for a moment. What did it mean? Who was the StarClan cat speaking to Redpaw? It had been almost unheard of, StarClan communicating with normal cats instead of just leaders and medicine cats. Although, they had spoken to Firestar, the great ThunderClan leader that had beaten the evil Tigerstar, before he had even become a Clan cat. And StarClan had spoken to the cats that had made the journey to the sundrown place and guided the Clans from their first home in the forest to their second home around the lake. There had been several other instances, too. So why shouldn't StarClan be speaking to this apprentice, he finally decided.

Brightwhisker sighed. "I don't know what it means. StarClan hasn't told me anything. We'll just have to wait and see."

Redpaw nodded, and then she got up and padded out. She was worried. If she had almost already killed her mentor, what would happen after she'd had some battle training? She tried not to think about it as she bounded into the apprentices' den.


	8. Chapter 7- The First Meeting

**Chapter 7- The First Meeting**

Redpaw didn't sleep well that night. Her dreams were constantly disturbed by a river of blood. She was jerked awake by Spotpaw's and Snowpaw's complaints. It was dawn, so Redpaw didn't bother trying to go back to sleep. She set about grooming bits of moss out of her fur.

"Having trouble sleeping?" meowed Brackenpaw.

"Yes," replied Redpaw softly, "Bad dreams."

Brackenpaw got up and stood beside Redpaw. "Don't worry, they'll pass."

Redpaw sighed. "I hope so."

Lightpaw opened one eye and looked at his sister. "Hungry, Redpaw?" he asked sleepily, "We could get some fresh-kill."

Redpaw's ears pricked. "I am hungry…come on!" She slipped out of the branches of the tree and bounded to the fresh-kill pile.

Brackenpaw and Lightpaw joined her. They each chose a piece of fresh-kill and settled down just outside their den.

Other cats had begun to wake up. Shadowstep, Rushsong, and Cragheart slipped out of the warriors' den and made for the camp entrance. Moonstar, Brownclaw, and Tidalpaw joined them, and the unusually large dawn patrol set off.

Redpaw burrowed into her mouse ravenously. It was delicious. She couldn't remember having ever tasted anything better.

"So what will you two be doing today?" asked Brackenpaw.

Lightpaw quickly swallowed a piece of frog. "Amberclaw's taking me to see the borders."

"Beesting said that Spotpaw, Greenpaw, and I would be joining you," added Redpaw, glancing at her littermate.

Brackenpaw sighed happily. "I wish I could go with you. I haven't talked to Beesting much since he got his warrior name."

Lightpaw nuzzled Brackenpaw comfortingly. "Don't worry, Brackenpaw. Beesting's just been busy, and you'll be a warrior soon too."

Lightpaw's words reminded Redpaw of Rushsong when she was comforting Yarrowpelt. Did that mean…? Yes, Brackenpaw loved Beesting, and Lightpaw had realized it.

Beesting padded up behind Brackenpaw and gently sat beside her, just far enough back that Brackenpaw would have to turn her head to see him. Beesting winked at Redpaw and Lightpaw, warning them to keep quiet.

"Oh, you're probably right, Lightpaw," meowed Brackenpaw sadly, "I was just hoping that Beesting cared about me enough to at least say hi."

Just at that moment Spotpaw had to slip sleepily out of the apprentices' den. "Good morning, Lightpaw, Redpaw, Brackenpaw, Beesting."

Brackenpaw leapt to her paws and stared at Beesting as though he were a badger creeping up on her. She stood there for a moment, and then flung herself at him. The tom rolled onto his back and Brackenpaw landed, standing over him. He batted at her affectionately and she playfully dodged his swipes. Having completed this exchange, they sat down beside each other, their pelts pressed close together.

"I haven't forgotten about you," meowed Beesting softly.

Brackenpaw rubbed her head on his shoulder. "I know."

Redpaw spotted Moontide and Rockfall slip out of the warriors' den. They headed over to the apprentices. Moontide's silvery gray fur shone in the growing light as Rockfall's stone gray pelt brushed against his gently.

"Brackenpaw, are you ready for some training?" asked Moontide.

Brackenpaw got to her paws, staring longingly at Beesting. "Yes, Moontide. Can we do some battle training?"

"That was the idea. Come, the dawn patrol's already left."

Brackenpaw nodded and followed Moontide out of the camp. Rockfall surveyed the gathered apprentices. "Is Greenpaw still asleep?"

Greenpaw slipped out of the now almost empty apprentices' den. "Not anymore."

Rockfall nodded. "I've decided that we will go see the boundaries today, despite yesterday's…misconduct."

Greenpaw hung her head, still ashamed. "Thank you, Rockfall," she murmured.

Redpaw put her tail tip comfortingly on her sister's shoulder. Moments later Amberclaw joined the medley of cats by the apprentices' den.

"Ready for your first day of training?" he asked Lightpaw.

Lightpaw nodded vigorously, but he then turned to Spotpaw. "What about Spotpaw?" he asked, "Moonstar went on the dawn patrol."

Every cat stood frozen for a moment until Moonstar came bounding back into camp. She sauntered over, as lithe and agile as ever.

"Well, we can leave for the borders now. There was just a scent near the desert that I wanted to check out," she meowed.

The eight cats slipped out of camp. The last thing Redpaw saw of the camp before she followed the others was Snowpaw, heading for the elders' den, a sour look on his face. Redpaw laughed inwardly. Snowpaw was always getting himself in trouble with Whiteheart, and Rattooth had a tendency to tease him about it.

As they bounded through the forest Moonstar took the lead. Spotpaw, being the biggest of the four and Moonstar's apprentice, kept pace with her. Redpaw used a burst of speed, managing to catch up to them. Greenpaw situated herself just behind Redpaw. Suddenly Lightpaw shot past all three of them, whooping loudly. He passed Moonstar and kept going as fast as he could. Redpaw blinked and found herself and her littermates left far behind the warriors. Even Lightpaw was falling behind. The young apprentices stretched their short legs as far as they could and their paws flew across the forest floor, but none of them could catch up to their mentors. They had to just grit their teeth and keep on running.

Suddenly Redpaw had an idea. She glanced at Spotpaw. She managed to catch his eye for only a second, but that second was long enough. By the next second all four apprentices had the message. They formed a single file line, Lightpaw in the lead. Far ahead the grown cats leapt over a tree trunk. Lightpaw pulled ahead and as he approached the trunk he dropped as close to the ground as he could and raced right under it without losing any of his speed. The others followed just behind and navigated the obstacle with just as much success. The grown cats may have been faster and more able to leap over and around things, but the apprentices were small− and clever. They could slip right through a thick bush that their mentors would have to contour, and they knew it.

They slowly gained on their mentors. They had just slipped through a small gap between two trees when they spotted a great mass of thick, tangled brambles. The warriors were already racing around it, but if the apprentices could make it through…Redpaw automatically took the lead. Still running, she studied the thicket, plotting their path through. She darted right into it, weaving, and ducking, her littermates right behind her. One by one they popped out the other side. At the very same moment the warriors dashed around the side of the thicket, but the apprentices were already out ahead.

Beesting executed a burst of speed, bringing him up alongside the young cats, but he fell behind again as they slipped through some bracken.

All eight cats arrived at their destination at the exact same moment. The apprentices stumbled to a halt and faced their mentors.

Moonstar was the first to speak. "It's good to know that our Clan has quick and intelligent apprentices. None of you seem to be claiming leadership among you… Tell me, whose idea was it to go through the things we could not?"

Spotpaw pushed Redpaw forward. Redpaw sighed, and answered. "It was my idea, but the credit should not just go to me. It was all of us. We worked together."

Moonstar nodded, and then changed the subject. "We are not at the border with ThunderClan. Tell me, what do you smell?"

The four apprentices opened their mouths to allow the nearby scents to pass over their scent glands.

"It's kind of tangy," mewed Lightpaw.

Greenpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Whatever that is, it's way too sweet. It's the exact opposite of ShadowClan scent."

Spotpaw nodded agreement. "If that's ThunderClan's scent, I don't think I could stand being around those cats for very long."

Beesting scoffed. "You can say that again. ThunderClan's always interfering in the business of the other Clans."

Rockfall glared at Beesting, and the young warrior's jaw snapped shut. Redpaw sniffed ThunderClan's scent again and then cocked her head, staring to her right.

"What's over there?" she asked.

"Let's go see," prompted Rockfall.

Moonstar nodded and led the way. As they padded along the ThunderClan border the warriors continuously pointed out scents for the apprentices to identify and learn. Finally, they came to a point where the ThunderClan scent markers veered away from ShadowClan's.

The small band stopped, and the apprentices sniffed the air. The scent that wafted across the border was strange. None of the apprentices could describe it.

"What is that?" Redpaw asked, "It smells so strange, it's definitely not a cat scent."

Rockfall sniffed slightly. "That the scent of twolegs," she answered calmly.

Redpaw had heard about twolegs from her parents. They were large, pink, almost hairless creatures that walked around on only two legs. Twolegs were mouse-brained. One could never know what a twoleg might do. They were dangerous. They would ride around in the bellies of their smelly monsters, and if a cat was hit by one of those they were usually killed. Redpaw had also heard of thunderpaths, but her parents said that there were none in the Valley.

Redpaw opened her mouth to allow the scents to pass over her scent glands. There was another smell, similar to that of the twolegs, except harsher and stronger. "What is that?" she asked.

"That's the scent of a monster. I think one's been by here recently," stated Amberclaw.

Redpaw shivered as the others began to pad away. She followed slowly, letting herself fall behind. Eventually, the others disappeared, leaving her alone. The open space made her want to run, but at the same time she wanted to savor the solitude. She tasted the air and froze. There was yet another scent.

Pricking her ears, she crept towards its source. The scent had a trace of cat, but it was mostly twoleg. Well, twolegish. It was a strange mix of unfamiliar twoleg scents. All that Redpaw was sure of when she pounced was that she was bearing down on a cat, a tom, and that he lived in the vicinity of twolegs.

"Ayeeeeeee!" yowled the tom as Redpaw dug her claws into his flank. "Let me go!"

Redpaw blinked, but she did not loosen her grip on the tom. For a moment she had thought she had leapt on Greenpaw. The tom, who was just about the same age as her, looked almost exactly like her sister.

The kittypet, Redpaw was now certain he was a kittypet, took advantage of her moment of uncertainty to roll over, knocking her off. Redpaw spun around and faced the kittypet. They stood there, staring each other down.

The kittypet was the same stone gray as Greenpaw. His chest was also black, but his paws were the same gray as most of the rest of his body. His eyes were the same blood red as Redpaw's.

The kittypet growled as he bunched his muscles to pounce. Redpaw leapt first. The kittypet reared, preparing to bat her aside. "Redpaw twisted in the air, just missing his outstretched claws. She landed beside him and knocked him over. He still kept fighting, but Redpaw had him pinned tightly to the ground. Finally he gave up. Fixing Redpaw with an angry scowl he loosened his muscles and let his head droop.

"You're pretty vicious for a kittypet," mewed Redpaw, "I'm Redpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice. What's your name?"

The kittypet blinked at her, bewildered, and then answered. Redpaw liked the sound of his soft mew. "I'm John. I like your name, Redpaw. It sounds… I can't explain it, but it's nice."

"Thank you," Redpaw mewed, letting John up. "You fight well for a kittypet. You do live with twolegs, don't you?"

"Twolegs? You mean housefolk? Yes, I live with them. There are a lot of different names for them, aren't there? A friend of mine, Ivy, she calls them upwalkers. But Ivy doesn't live with housefolk. At least, not anymore. She ran away from hers after one of their kits turned her tail green. It's been that way ever since. The color just won't come off…Redpaw?"

Redpaw was staring in the direction her Clanmates had gone, her ears pricked. She glanced back at John. "I have to go. Beesting is calling me."

John's ears drooped. "Ok. But can I see you again?"

"I don't know when I'll be able to come back, but I'd like to."

"Ok, I'll keep an eye out for you," John mewed, delighted.

"Just don't let anybody else see you. If they do, they'll probably rip you to shreds."

John nodded. Redpaw started to pad away, but then she turned back around and licked John between the ears.

"Bye!" she mewed as she bounded away.

John watched her. "Don't worry, Redpaw. I'll know if it's you," he murmured, "I've always had a good nose." He then turned and padded towards his home.


	9. Chapter 8- The First Gathering

**Chapter 8- The First Gathering**

Redpaw bounced out of the apprentices' den, barely able to keep from yowling with joy. Lightpaw and Spotpaw popped out after her, both just as excited. Greenpaw slipped out slowly, her tail dragging sadly on the ground.

"Cheer up, Greenpaw," mewed Lightpaw, "We'll tell you all about the Gathering when we get back."

Greenpaw turned her head away from him. "It won't be the same." Suddenly her head snapped around, her eyes glowing with anger. "It's just not fair! This would have been my first Gathering! And I only did one thing wrong! And that was half a moon ago!"

"Greenpaw, Moonstar wanted you to come," Spotpaw mewed, standing beside the angry she-cat. "But Rockfall said you should be punished for wandering off on the first day you're an apprentice. If you behave this next moon, Moonstar promised you would get to go to the next Gathering. And don't worry, things shouldn't be too boring with Tidalpaw staying behind with you."

Greenpaw sighed and nodded. "Well, there's nothing I can do about this Gathering…"

Redpaw pressed her muzzle into her sister's side. "We'll be back soon."

Greenpaw nodded and padded into the apprentices' den.

"Redpaw, we're leaving!"

Redpaw glanced at Beesting, who was standing at the camp entrance. Lightpaw's tail was just disappearing through it. Redpaw raced past Beesting and out of the camp, quickly catching up to the other cats. They raced along the boundary, passing a small part of the desert, and then out of ShadowClan territory. Finally, they came to a line of trees.

Moonstar signaled for them to stop. She sniffed the air, and then signaled for her Clan to continue. They dashed through the trees and Redpaw stopped dead at the base of a small hill. There were cats everywhere, milling about and swapping battle stories.

Redpaw spotted Lightpaw and Spotpaw trailing behind Snowpaw. She saw Brackenpaw and Beesting chatting with a mottled brown tabby apprentice with a scent she did not recognize. He obviously had to be a WindClan or RiverClan cat. Redpaw scampered up to them, passing Poppytwig, who was conversing with some elders from the other Clans.

"Hi," Redpaw mewed, "Can I join you?"

"Of course!" meowed Brackenpaw happily, "I'm so glad you're here. Redpaw, this is Fogpaw, a RiverClan apprentice. Fogpaw, this is Redpaw. She's one of our deputy's kits."

Fogpaw nodded to Redpaw. He had yellow eyes, and Redpaw noticed a patch of white fur on his left side. She scuffed the ground with her forepaw self-consciously.

"So, where's Prairieleaf?" asked Beesting.

"Right here," meowed a ginger she-cat, slipping out of a clump of bracken on the edge of the line of trees. "Hello Beesting, Brackenpaw. How's the prey running in ShadowClan? And who's this?" she asked, her moss green eyes falling on Redpaw.

"I'm Redpaw," mewed the uncomfortable apprentice, "It's nice to meet you, Prairieleaf." Redpaw noticed that the RiverClan she-cat's belly bulged slightly. She was going to have kits.

Amberclaw padded over and Beesting gestured with his tail for the others to follow him as he padded away. Redpaw, Brackenpaw, and Fogpaw followed him, but Prairieleaf stayed behind. She greeted Amberclaw warmly, causing a thought to pop into Redpaw's head.

"Beesting," she asked, her voice just a whisper, "are Prairieleaf and Amberclaw mates?"

Beesting nodded. "Yes, but you _must_ keep this a secret. Only Brackenpaw, Fogpaw, and you and I know. You can't even tell your parents or your littermates. Do you understand?"

Redpaw nodded, and the scampered over to Lightpaw. He was talking to a light gray apprentice with amber eyes. She had to be a WindClan cat. Her scent was the only one of the four she did not recognize.

"Hi, Redpaw," Lightkit mewed, "Stonepaw, this is Redpaw, one of my sisters."

"Hello, Redpaw," mewed Stonepaw, "Lightpaw told me this was his first Gathering. This is my first too!"

"We were made apprentices half a moon ago," added Lightpaw, "What about you, Stonepaw?"

"Just a quarter moon ago for me. Oh, look! There's Fishstar and Nutstar!"

Redpaw looked in the direction Stonepaw had turned. A light tortoiseshell tom was greeting a small, silvery-gray she-cat.

"There are sure a lot of gray cats in the Valley," Spotpaw commented as he passed by.

Redpaw ignored him and continued watching the other leaders. The she-cat looked slippery, just like a fish, with her oily, water resistant pelt. She had to be Fishstar, RiverClan's leader. Nutstar, Redpaw remembered, was WindClan's leader.

"Fishstar came to see Nutstar shortly before I was made an apprentice," continued Stonepaw, "Apparently one of her cats disappeared, and she wanted to see if WindClan had found any trace of a runaway."

"Maybe…" Redpaw's reply was cut off by a sharp yowl.

The leaders had gathered at the top of the hill. The cats around it quickly settle down and a tom Redpaw did not recognize stepped forward. He was Eaglestar, ThunderClan's leader. Strange black swaths of fur against his otherwise white body created the impression of huge, black wings. Eaglestar's sharp eyes scanned the cats below. His eyes landed on the deputies, sitting halfway up the hill. One in particular stood out amongst the others. He was a copy of Eaglestar. The same black 'wings' decorated his pelt. He had the same piercing, smoky blue eyes and the same haughty set to his thin, powerful shoulders. The only difference was one black paw, the deputy's back left one. Redpaw didn't like the look in their eyes.

"I would like to announce that ThunderClan has a new deputy!" began Eaglestar, "Eaglewing received his position after the treachery of Twistedtail was revealed and he was exiled from the Clan. I wish to convey a warning to every Clan in the Valley, Twistedtail is evil, but not just that, he is insane. He has renounced the path of StarClan since Pebblestar's death three moons ago. He has taken a new name, StarMaster Elder. Beware him. He will steal your kits and kill your warriors. He has already killed a kit-heavy ThunderClan queen, Ivypad, by slitting her belly, and he has stolen Foxfire's only kit."

A ginger, foxlike she-cat yowled. Redpaw's belly had already tightened in fear, but now she felt like she was going to vomit. Eaglestar continued.

"ThunderClan is willing to aid any Clan that finds StarMaster Elder on their territory!"

Having now finished, Eaglestar stepped back and Fishstar stepped forward.

"RiverClan has only to say a warrior, Tallear has disappeared. I now fear that he may have joined or be killed by this…StarMaster Elder. RiverClan is also sorry for ThunderClan's loss," she added, almost as an afterthought.

A couple of cats around the hill hissed as Fishstar steeped stepped back, but things settled down again when Nutstar stepped forward.

"WindClan is truly sorry for the losses of RiverClan and especially ThunderClan. I vow that if we find any trace of StarMaster Elder on our territory, we _will_ go to ThunderClan for aid. I would now like to announce two new WindClan apprentices, Stonepaw and our medicine cat's new apprentice, Willowpaw."

Many cats cheered, Stonepaw especially.

"Twigfur's getting old," said the WindClan apprentice, "It was such a relief for the entire Clan when he took Willowpaw as his apprentice."

Nutstar flicked his tail for silence. "We also have a new warrior. Dogfang received her warrior name earlier today."

The hill again erupted into cheering. Dogfang was apparently well liked. But Redpaw detected an undercurrent of fear. The raucous cheering was an attempt to ease the fear that gripped every cat at the Gathering. Nutstar finally stepped back, allowing Moonstar to take her turn. Her voice rang out over the once again silent hill.

"In light of recent events, ShadowClan would like to lend a paw in stopping StarMaster Elder. We, I, sorely hope that Tallear and Foxfire's kit are safe and well and that they will return or be returned home. We will be conducting an extensive search of our territory as soon as possible. Thank you, Eaglestar, for this warning.

"Now I would like to announce four new apprentices. Spotpaw, Greenpaw, Lightpaw, and Redpaw are now training to become warriors. Unfortunately, Greenpaw was unable to attend the Gathering."

Redpaw had watched her brothers swell with pride at the mention of their names, but their ears drooped when they were reminded of Greenpaw's absence. She sighed and joined her Clanmates as they prepared to leave.

Brightwhisker tapped Redpaw's shoulder with his tail tip and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to an old, grayish-brown tom with wise, piercing brown eyes. An apprentice about the same age as Redpaw shuffled around him, obviously intent on leaving. Her thick, wiry pelt, only a shade more brown than the old tom's, bounced with her every pawstep.

"Redpaw, this is Twigfur, WindClan's medicine cat," said Brightwhisker as the old tom nodded, "and this is Willowpaw."

Willowpaw stopped trying to escape and nodded proudly, her soft green eyes gleaming. "Hi. Twigfur didn't tell me Brightwhisker had an apprentice."

Redpaw stepped back, offended. "I'm not Brightwhisker's apprentice! Beesting's my mentor! Brightwhisker didn't even say I was his appren…" She shut her mouth with a snap as Brightwhisker rested hit tail tip on her shoulder.

Twigfur's eyes gleamed with curiosity. "A special warrior apprentice, eh?" he meowed. The old medicine cat's voice was deep, mellow, and soothing. It had a mysterious lilt to it. He continued softly, "I suppose this little one has seen or heard StarClan at least twice?"

Brightwhisker nodded. Seeing the look in her mentor's eyes, Willowpaw decided she wasn't needed and scampered off. Redpaw realized that she, Brightwhisker, and Twigfur were now the only three cats at the Gathering place. Her Clanmates were probably worried.

"The first instance was when she was a kit," Brightwhisker continued. Redpaw shook her head; she hadn't realized he was speaking. "She and her littermates had snuck out of camp. Strong little scamps, and troublesome too. Redpaw hadn't even opened her eyes yet. They ended up running into a fox. One of the others told me she had seen Redpaw face to face with it. Apparently she opened her eyes for the first time when it lunged at her."

"I heard a cat whispering in my ear," interjected Redpaw, "He told me to open my eyes and he guided my claws to the fox's muzzle. Then when it lunged at me, the voice told me to stay still, and then…"

Brightwhisker cut her off sharply. "The next incident was just after she was made an apprentice, the same day in fact. Beesting was teaching her to find water in the desert..."

"And to hunt," interrupted Redpaw for the second time. "He dug a hole in the sand until he found water. When I went down, he splashed me, and I lost control and attacked him. A moment before I struck him the same voice yowled at me to sheath my claws. I actually saw him this time. He was…"

"That's enough, Redpaw," meowed Brightwhisker sternly.

"Sorry," she mewed.

Brightwhisker nodded. "Beesting he had seen a large river of flowing blood when he looked into Redpaw's eyes."

"And you want me to tell you what I think," finished Twigfur, "so I will. Redpaw is obviously special, but I do not believe the path of a medicine would suit her at all. Redpaw is a special warrior. I also believe that you should ask Moonstar if she's had any dreams in the past…eight or nine moons, I think."

Brightwhisker nodded. "Thank you, Twigfur."


	10. Chapter 9- The First Battle

**Chapter 9- The First Battle**

Brightwhisker spoke with Moonstar the following morning. Redpaw would have liked to have been there with him, but Beesting had instructed her to clean the elders' den. Even so, she padded in high spiritedly and was greeted by the grateful meows of several elders. Rattooth was nibbling at a mouse, Purrsong was grooming moss out of her thin, calico pelt, and Poppytwig was sleeping, her dark, mottled flank rising and falling gently.

"Hello," meowed Purrsong softly, "Come to clean out our bedding?"

Redpaw nodded. She enjoyed spending time with the elders. She found their stories fascinating.

"Maybe we could tell you about Rushsong when she was an apprentice," rasped Poppytwig, opening her yellow eyes.

"Really?! Oh, please do!" Redpaw set about her task studiously, not wanting the elders to interrupt their story with some complaint or other.

"Well, Rushsong's first task as an apprentice was to clean out the elders' bedding," began Rattooth, "that was, oh, eight seasons ago."

"I had joined the elders two seasons before," added Poppytwig.

"At that time, Shadowstep and Rushsong despised each other," continued Purrsong. She always sounded like she was purring.

Poppytwig scoffed. "Despised each other? They couldn't get along on opposite sides of the territory! They always knew what the other was doing. I suppose it was destiny that they fell in love." She moved aside to let Redpaw gather her bedding. "Well, Rushsong took the bedding from the elders' den to the apprentices' den. Shadowstep had just cleaned it. Not a scrap of the moss he had laid down had been touched yet, so can you guess what Rushsong did?" Redpaw shook her head. "She replaced all the clean bedding with the elders' old bedding, even in her own nest to cover up her tracks, and then she used the clean moss in the elders' den."

Rattooth burst out laughing. "I remember the look on Shadowstep's face when she did that! I was his mentor, you know. We were out hunting, and he suddenly froze in place, the most hilarious look of utter surprise plastered on his face!"

"I couldn't believe your mother had done that." Shadowstep had padded in, Rushsong just behind him.

"I can't believe he _didn't_ believe I would," Rushsong countered, "and it wasn't in the list of things Purrsong had said I wasn't allowed to do."

Purrsong rolled her eyes. "You were my third apprentice, Rushsong. The other two had never been as maniacal as you."

Rushsong winked and then turned to Redpaw. "You better finish in here and then head over to the nursery. Cottonwood had her kits this morning."

Redpaw nodded, her mouth full of dirty moss, and then padded out of the elders' den. Why had nobody bothered to tell her earlier that Cottonwood had kitted? Cottonwood was Poppy twig's granddaughter, and her kits had been long awaited. Poppytwig's kin had a strong reputation for being skilled warriors, both great hunters and powerful fighters.

Redpaw went to the dirtplace just outside camp, situated near the nursery. She spit the moss out, being sure to get all the dirty scraps out of her mouth. It wasn't an advisable method of carrying the stuff, but Redpaw thought it was less mouse-brained than pushing the stuff around the camp. Having dropped off her current load, she hurried back into camp and grabbed some moss from the pile beside Brightwhisker's den. All apprentices put the moss they gathered there. It was easy to get at, and Brightwhisker always had some on hand if he needed it.

She returned to the elders' den to find her parents chatting with the elders. She quickly made the nests and then bounded over to the nursery. Inside, Yarrowpelt was chatting with a young queen who looked to be almost an exact replica of Poppytwig, with the exception of her one white ear. This was Cottonwood. Two newborn kits snuggled against her belly, squirming and mewling.

"They're beautiful," breathed Redpaw, "What are their names?"

Cottonwood licked one of the kits gently. "This one's Squallkit." The little kit was a soot gray tabby she with, like her mother, one white ear. The other kit, also a she, was cream colored, like Brightwhisker. "This one's Brightkit, after her uncle."

Redpaw remembered with a start that Cottonwood's mother was Twigwing. Twigwing had died of Greencough within hours of Raggedear. Twigwing and Brightwhisker's parents were Poppytwig and Warmstar.

"They're beautiful," mewed Redpaw for the second time. She turned towards the entrance when Moonstar's strong voice floated in. "A Clan meeting!"

Cottonwood meowed goodbye and Redpaw slipped out.

Cats had gathered around the Boulder, eager to hear Moonstar's news. The black she-cat stood on the Boulder, waiting for the cats to settle. Shadowstep jumped up beside her as Redpaw sat between Spotpaw and Greenpaw.

"I'm sure you have all already heard that Cottonwood kitted this morning," Moonstar began, "She has given birth to two healthy kits, Brightkit and Squallkit." A murmur of approval rippled through the Clan. "But that is not why I called this meeting. Cats of ShadowClan, the dawn patrol has brought back news of rogues on our territory, but not just ordinary rogues. These rogues have a mix of scents, including Clan scents. It is quite possible that these rogues are the followers of StarMaster Elder"

Several gasps escaped the crowd. Moonstar had informed the entire Clan of Eaglestar's warning as soon as she had returned home from the Gathering.

"We found their scent near the Pitcave." Shadowstep was speaking now. "It is possible that they may try to move in, so Moonstar and I have decided to send a patrol to investigate just in case."

"I volunteer to lead the patrol." All heads turned towards Whiteheart.

Moonstar nodded. "Very well. Take Rushsong, Moontide, and two others with you."

Moontide stood up. "What about our apprentices? Should we bring them with us?"

"If you believe they are ready. Whiteheart, have your patrol ready to leave as soon as possible." With that Moonstar jumped off the Boulder and padded into her den. Shadowstep and Cragheart followed her.

Whiteheart headed for the camp entrance. "Beesting, Amberclaw, with me."

The patrol quickly gathered, five warriors and four apprentices, and they were off. They raced through the forest, heading for the hills. As the land began to rise, they slowed.

Whiteheart sniffed the air. "We're near the Pitcave. I don't smell any- wait, there's a scent!"

Redpaw opened her mouth slightly. Lightpaw, Brackenpaw, and Snowpaw did the same. As she found the scent, Redpaw's heart skipped a beat.

"No…" Redpaw took a step back, and then shot away as fast as she could.

"Redpaw, wait!" Beesting tried to follow her, but she lost him amongst the hills.

Gasping for breath, Redpaw began to search for the scent again. Yes, there it was. It caused her heart to ache. She padded over a rise and around another hill, and then lay down in the grass. "Hello," she mewed.

John slipped out of a bush and lay beside her. "Hi. Long time no see."

Redpaw licked his ear affectionately. "It's only been a quarter moon."

"You said you'd visit the following night."

Redpaw sighed. She had visited John five times since they had met. "I'm sorry, it's just…I got distracted, and Beesting was getting suspicious. Will you forgive me?"

John twined his tail around hers. "Of course I do."

Redpaw purred softly. "Thank you. But, John, what are you doing so far in ShadowClan territory?"

"Looking for you."

Redpaw paused. "But why?"

"I saw some tough-looking cats heading into your territory. They didn't smell like ShadowClan cats. I heard them talking, too. The one with a twisted tail, I don't remember his name, he mentioned your mother. I got worried, so I decided to come looking for you."

Redpaw felt her stomach clench. "Where did they go, John?" she asked urgently.

"I don't know, but I can find out!"

They leapt to their paws and John opened his mouth, searching for any scents that might lead them to the rogues.

"I got them," the tom mewed, and he began racing away.

Redpaw followed him, fear growing inside. They were heading for the Pitcave. They stopped just outside it, hiding in a lone bush.

"They're in there," John whispered.

Redpaw flicked her ear to let him know she had heard. Both her ears pricked forward when she heard a tiny wail from inside the Pitcave. "They have _kits_ in there!" she whispered.

John turned slightly, causing the leaves to rustle. "Don't look now, but I think your Clanmates are here."

Redpaw glanced over his shoulder and uttered something between a curse and a blessing. "Let's hope they don't realize you're here."

Whiteheart yowled, and the patrol bounded towards the Pitcave. Several strong looking cats surged from the small entrance and lunged at the oncoming patrol. Amberclaw engaged the first one, a brown tabby she. Beesting became locked in combat with a black tom, and Whiteheart paced around a ginger tom. Moontide and Brackenpaw crept towards the entrance of the Pitcave. Lightpaw and Snowpaw joined their mentors.

_But where's Rushsong,_ thought Redpaw.

Three more cats leapt from the Pitcave, two gray tabby toms and a white she-cat with a green…_tail_. Moontide and Brackenpaw lunged at the toms, but the she-cat was left unchallenged. She sprang at Beesting.

"Ivy, no!" John burst from the bush and lunged at Ivy. They collided and fell to the ground, dazed. Ivy was back on her paws. She dug her claws into John's scruff and lifted him up off the ground. He retaliated savagely.

Redpaw watched in horror as the two friends faced each other. Redpaw was about to slink off in search of her mother when a young calico tom slipped out of the Pitcave. Redpaw's heart stopped when she saw his twisted, jet black tail. He crept up slowly behind John, unnoticed by any other cat. He was about to strike when Redpaw burst from the bushes whit a blood curdling, hissing shriek.

"Leave him alone, Twistedtail!" yowled the furious apprentice as she flew at him.

The calico whirled around, yellow eyes glinting evilly. He yanked Redpaw out of the air and pinned her to the ground. "My _name_ is StarMaster Elder!" he hissed, digging his claws into her flank.

Redpaw hissed. "Fine, _StarMaster Elder_! You don't deserve a warrior name anyway!" She hissed again as StarMaster Elder's claws dug deeper into her side.

"Warriors are weak," he hissed into her ear, "Only strong kits are permitted in MasterClan. Haven't you noticed that there is currently only _one_ Clan cat in MasterClan?" He flicked his tail towards the cat Beesting was fighting. "Tallear's lucky. He's the weakest of us, but the strongest Clan cat."

"But you're a Clan cat!" yowled Redpaw, "And you've created another _Clan_!" she gasped in pain as blood welled up from her flank.

"It is the _Master_Clan. Or call it the Master Tribe, or the Master Society! It is _better_. And I am no Clan cat! I was born in ThunderClan territory to rogue parents. They left me by the Clan's camp, believing that a Clan life was a better one. They were _wrong_, and I am _better_ than a Clan cat!"

"Prove it!"

StarMaster Elder's top lip curled in a frightening snarl. "I'll prove it by killing you." He lifted one forepaw high above his head, his claws glinting in the sunlight, and struck bare earth. "What!" he yowled, spinning around.

Facing him were John, Redpaw, and Rushsong. Ivy was now trading blows with Lightpaw and Snowpaw, leaving the red-eyed kittypet free.

"Give up, StarMaster Elder!" shouted Redpaw.

StarMaster Elder's gaze turned to Rushsong. "It is time to choose, Rushsong."

Suddenly Spotpaw and Greenpaw came pelting over a rise and down towards the Pitcave, followed by Shadowstep. Redpaw could just barely hear her father's angry yowl.

"Get back here you two, or I'll rip your paws off when we get back to camp!"

Spotpaw and Greenpaw ignored him, and they slid into place beside their littermate. Lightpaw joined them as Shadowstep stood beside Rushsong. Redpaw flicked her tail and the group attacked. The four apprentices and the kittypet lunged at StarMaster Elder as Shadowstep and Rushsong leapt by him, racing to the Pitcave.

Redpaw ducked beneath StarMaster Elder as Lightpaw jumped over him, lashing him with their claws as they went by. Spotpaw latched onto his flank, Greenpaw snapped at his back leg, and John bit his tail. As Lightpaw landed and Redpaw scuttled out from under the slashing calico all five cats switched places, keeping him too confused to land any proper blows.

Around them, MasterClan warriors disappeared one by one, driven off by the ShadowClan patrol. Soon, only StarMaster Elder remained, fighting the overcoming apprentices that were barely more than kits. Snowpaw and Brackenpaw launched themselves into the attack, but by that time there was no space for any warrior to strike a blow.

With one great heave StarMaster Elder hurled all seven cats off of him. Scratched and bloodied, he snarled. "You have won nothing here, ShadowClan." And then he was gone. Not even a scent trail to track him by.

Rushsong and Shadowstep emerged from the Pitcave, carrying a kit each.

"There are two more down there," Shadowstep managed to meow.

Whiteheart and Amberclaw immediately retrieved them. Once they were back out the patrol returned to camp, save John. Redpaw sighed. She had seen the kittypet slip away just after StarMaster Elder.


	11. Chapter10-AnAllButIneffective Punishment

**Chapter 10- An All But Ineffective Punishment**

Once back in camp Spotpaw and Greenpaw headed to the apprentices' den and began cleaning it. Shadowstep, Rushsong, Whiteheart, and Amberclaw dropped the kits off in the nursery, and then they went to report to Moonstar, with the exception of Shadowstep, who sat just outside the apprentices' den.

Redpaw decided to go to the nursery. Inside, Cottonwood was looking over the four rescued kits. Deciding that she should punish herself, like Spotpaw and Greenpaw, Redpaw took over for Cottonwood. All four of the kits were too young to go very long without milk, but Yarrowpelt had stopped nursing and Cottonwood already had two hungry mouths to feed.

"You should go fetch Brightwhisker to look at those kits."

Redpaw turned to face the queen who had just entered. "Hello, Yarrowpelt. I'll do so right away." Redpaw hurried out and scampered into Brightwhisker's den.

Lionkit slipped from the adjoining bracken bush where Brightwhisker stored his herbs and bounded up to Redpaw. "Hi, Redpaw, whatcha' need?"

"Hi, Lionkit," replied Redpaw with a friendly smile, "The patrol saved some kits from MasterClan and Brightwhisker needs to come look at them."

Lionkit cocked her head to the side. "MasterClan?"

"It's what StarMaster Elder's calling his band as rogues," Redpaw hissed, causing Lionkit to flinch. "Sorry, Lionkit."

The dark golden kit pressed her muzzle against Redpaw's shoulder. "I understand. I'll go get Brightwhisker." She disappeared back into the adjoining bush.

Moments later Brightwhisker padded out, carrying a few herbs in his mouth. Lionkit followed right behind him, carrying a few more things that Brightwhisker had thought he might need. Redpaw accompanied then to the nursery and then began cleaning it, but Brightwhisker stopped her.

"You've already cleaned a den today," he meowed, "Go and have a bit of fun. Maybe you can show Sunkit and Rabbit kit some of the fighting moves Beesting's taught you."

Redpaw nodded and padded out. She wanted to find out how the kits were, but Brightwhisker probably little room to work, so she went in search of her old denmates. She discovered Sunkit and Lionkit in the elders' den, playing with Purrsong. The elder enjoyed playing with the kits, even with the aches it caused in her old bones.

"Oh, look who's here," meowed the old calico to the kits, "It's Redpaw! Why don't you go play with her for a little while?"

Sunkit and Rabbitkit nodded and ran towards Redpaw. The apprentice jumped into her hunting crouch, swaying her haunches playfully. The kits jumped on her and she rolled over. She wasn't much bigger than them.

"Go take it outside," rasped Poppytwig a little grumpily.

Redpaw nodded and lead Sunkit and Rabbitkit outside. They followed, mewing goodbye to the elders, and then began running in circles around Redpaw.

"Oh, wow, you two are going to make me dizzy," the apprentice mewed, trying to follow them.

"Show us a hunting crouch!" mewed Sunkit.

"Show us a fighting move!" countered Rabbitkit.

Redpaw sighed. She was just about to drop into the crouch she used when hunting when she spotted Spotpaw padding out of the apprentices' den. He and Greenpaw had apparently just finished cleaning it. "Hey, Spotpaw," she called, hoping he would distract one of the kits, "why don't you come show Sunkit or Rabbitkit some fighting moves.

"Be glad to!" Spotpaw mewed, bounding over. "Come on, Rabbitkit, I'll show you how to confuse your opponent."

Rabbitkit scampered after him happily. She and Spotpaw had always been best friends in the nursery.

"That was a great idea, Redpaw!" mewed Sunkit, "Rabbitkit's been lonely since Spotpaw was made an apprentice. We all have. Even Lionkit, even though she's usually with Brightwhisker."

Redpaw flicked her tail happily. She had never thought about how she and her littermates becoming apprentices would affect their friends who still had to stay back in the nursery. "Come on," she mewed, "let's get back to teaching you how to hunt."

She was just about to show Sunkit again when Beesting's meow made her stop. It was harsh, as though he was restraining his anger.

"I'm sorry, Sunkit, I…I have to go talk to Beesting…" Redpaw hung her head and padded over to her mentor.

Beesting glared at her. "Do you know how much trouble you're in," he meowed. Redpaw shook her head. "A lot. You ran off at the first sign of any scent. You _knew_ how dangerous it was out there with the possibility of StarMaster Elder running about our territory. And then you reappear during the battle, rescuing a _kittypet_. Who is he, anyway? You two seemed _very_ familiar." Redpaw didn't reply, causing Beesting to bare his fangs. "You've already cleaned a den today, so I won't make you clean another one, but you _will_ be punished. Go take care of the elders. Rid them of their fleas. Fetch their fresh-kill. Get Brightwhisker if they feel ill. Do as the elders tell you. And in case any of them need something during the night, you will sleep in their den− or outside it if that's what they prefer. _That_ is your punishment."

Redpaw nodded. "For how long?"

Beesting contemplated her question for a moment. "For the next half moon."

"What?! But, when will we train?"

"When the elders decide thy have no need of you, and only then, and as soon as we return each day, you will immediately return to the elders den. Is that clear?" Redpaw nodded. "Good. You start right away." He padded off, leaving Redpaw to carry out her punishment.

Redpaw padded over to the elders' den and slipped inside. Poppytwig glanced at her questioningly.

"Back again?" the mottled elder asked.

"Beesting's punishing me," Redpaw replied.

Poppytwig now seemed quite interested. "In what we? You've already cleaned our bedding today."

"He's making check for our fleas, isn't he?" meowed Rattooth.

Redpaw sighed. "Among other things. I have to take care of you for the next half moon, so if anybody needs anything, just let me know." She then curled up in a corner sullenly.

Purrsong lay down beside Redpaw and ran her tail along the apprentices' spine soothingly. "I suppose he's making you sleep with us, too, little one?"

"Yep," replied Redpaw.

Poppytwig groaned. "Oh, no. We'll have a snoring apprentice in here all night, too."

Redpaw answered the cranky elder calmly. "I can sleep outside, if you like."

At this, Poppytwig paused, and then her gaze softened. "Don't be silly. We can't have you catching cold."

When will you train with Beesting?" Purrsong asked.

Redpaw closed her eyes. "Whenever you three don't need me."

Rattooth grinned. "Well, in that case, you can go train now!"

Poppytwig cuffed the tom on the ear. "Don't be silly. Beesting needs time to cool down. You know how he is."

Rattooth grimaced. "I forgot. He probably won't like seeing you out playing with your denmates or Yarrowpelt's kits either. But maybe we can foil him there…"

Redpaw lifted her head. "How?"

"Why, we bring them in here, of course!" announced Purrsong, laughing.

Poppytwig nodded. "Yes, of course. He can't say anything about it if it's what we want."

Redpaw leapt to her paws. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much. You three are the best!"

Poppytwig purred, a crackly, harsh, purr, but a purr none-the-less. "Of course we are. Now, can you get the tick on my shoulder?"

Redpaw laughed and nodded, and then scampered off in search of Brightwhisker.

Purrsong sighed. "It's nice to see happy apprentices."

"It's nice to see apprentices who are happy about caring for us," added Rattooth.

Poppytwig curled up in her nest. "It's nice to have apprentices relieving me of my ticks." She closed her eyes and yawned. "Beesting's going to have to come up with better ways of punishing that one."

...

Brightwhisker inspected the four rescued kits carefully. Cottonwood lay nearby with her kits, and Yarrowpelt had gone back outside, most likely to hunt down hers. The rescued kits were young, too young, and rather hungry, but they were quite healthy. Three of them could probably eat fresh-kill if it was chewed up thoroughly first. The fourth, the youngest and by far the smallest, had to have milk.

"Cottonwood?" the medicine cat asked, "Do you think you can take care of this one kit?" He gestured at the smallest.

"Of course," meowed Cottonwood. She drew the kit close to her and it started mewling for milk. Brightkit and Squallkit were also hungry, so Cottonwood obliged her little charges. She then looked up at Brightwhisker. "What about the other three? Don't they need milk?"

"You can't suckle them all, but these three should be able to eat fresh-kill if it is chewed thoroughly first. I was going to ask Yarrowpelt if she could look after them."

Cottonwood shook her head. "No, not all three. She already has three kits she has to keep an eye on."

"And you're now suckling three."

Yarrowpelt slipped into the nursery. "How are those kits?" she asked, studying the three still beside Brightwhisker. "I see you're suckling the one, Cottonwood. What about these three, Brightwhisker? They need milk, but Cottonwood can't feed all of them."

Brightwhisker nodded. "These three can have pre-chewed fresh-kill. Could you see to them?"

Yarrowpelt glared at Brightwhisker. "I already have three kits to take care of!"

Cottonwood quickly intervened. "I can care for another, even suckle it. Then could you take one, Yarrowpelt? Maybe Purrsong can take care of the third."

Yarrowpelt thought this over for a moment. "Cottonwood, you shouldn't suckle more than three kits if you don't have to, but it would be helpful if you took care of one of these three. Then I'll take the other two."

Cottonwood agreed to this, drawing another kit close to her. Brightwhisker fetched some fresh-kill, and the two queens began chewing pieces for the kits. Then Moonstar padded in.

"Hello Cottonwood, Yarrowpelt, Brightwhisker," she meowed, "I'm glad these kits are taken care of. As soon as they're fed, Shadowstep and I are going to try and find out where they came from."

Suddenly one of the older three kits began to speak. "Who're you?" she asked.

Moonstar knelt down beside the kit. "My name is Moonstar. I am ShadowClan's leader."

The kit's mud-brown tabby pelt bristled slightly. "Mama doesn't like ShadowClan. She says they're mean!"

"What Clan is your mother from?"

"RiverClan."

Moonstar sat down. "What is your name, little RiverClan kit?"

"M-Mirekit."

Moonstar wrapped her tail around Mirekit comfortingly. "That is a good name. I promise, Mirekit, we aren't mean. We won't hurt you, and I promise we will get you home." Mirekit seemed to relax. "Now, will you tell me what your mother's name is?"

"Mudsplash."

Cottonwood called Mirekit over to her, having finished chewing the fresh-kill. Moonstar turned to a gray tabby tom who was happily munching away at the chewed bits of a mouse.

"And what is your name?"

"Dullfur," he mumbled.

Moonstar eyed him sternly. "You are not old enough to even be an apprentice, much less a warrior. I will assume your name is Dullkit."

"It'll be Dullfur one day."

"You cannot be certain. What Clan do you come from?"

Dullkit took another bite of masticated mouse. "DullClan."

Moonstar pushed what was left of the mouse meat away from Dullkit. "There is no such Clan."

Dullkit shrugged. "My Clan should be called DullClan. It's boring."

Instead of attempting to wheedle more information from Dullkit, Moonstar buried her nose in his fur. She sniffed hard, detecting a faint trace of ThunderClan scent. "You come from ThunderClan. Who is your mother?"

Dullkit yawned and curled into a ball. "Foxfire's my mother," he murmured.

Brightwhisker and Moonstar glanced at each other, and then Yarrowpelt began the interrogation of the third kit, a lean ginger she.

"Where are you from?" the queen asked.

The ginger kit looked up at Yarrowpelt. "Y-you're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"No, of course not, why would I do that?"

"B-b-because…because I don't come from a C-Clan."

Yarrowpelt licked the kit's ear. "Where do you come from?"

"I d-don't know. Everywhere, really. Mommy and Daddy never stayed in one place very long."

"They're loners?"

The ginger kit nodded. "I guess so…"

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one. Mommy said that Daddy would choose it when I killed my first prey. Mommy just called me little one."

Moonstar stepped in again. "Do you know where your parents might be now?" The ginger kit nodded. "Will you tell us?" Moonstar prompted.

"They're up there." The kit pointed at the roof. "That mean cat with the twisted tail sent them there."

"They're dead?"

"Y-yes…and now…now I have nowhere to go, and no one to live with."

"You can stay here, with us."

The ginger kit looked up at Moonstar hopefully. "Can I?!

"Of course, but you'll need a name."

"Oh, okay, what will my name be?!"

"Petalkit," meowed Cottonwood.

Moonstar looked at the kit. "How does that sound?"

"It's perfect!" Petalkit mewed, jumping up and down. "I've never had a name before! Petalkit…I love it!" Petalkit scampered over to the final kit, who Cottonwood had now stopped suckling. "What do you think, Nut?" she asked him.

Nut shrugged. "It's as good as any other."

Cottonwood looked at Nut. "You're name's Nut?" Nut nodded. "Where do you come from?"

"My parents are MasterClan cats. My mother decided she'd rather fight than take care of me, so she gave me to StarMaster Elder. I'd rather not go back."

Cottonwood caressed Nut. "We're nothing like MasterClan. You'll have a much better life with us."

Nut wriggled uncomfortably. "Okay… I suppose you're going to change my name to Nutkit?"

Cottonwood blinked. "If that's what you want."

Nut nodded again, and then fell asleep. Moonstar looked over the rescued kits one last time then addressed the queens and Brightwhisker. "Dullkit and Mirekit will be returned to their Clans tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 11- Nighttime Excursions

**Chapter 11- Nighttime Excursions**

Rushsong opened her eyes. She listened carefully, searching for any sound that might indicate that another cat was awake. All she could hear were, slow, deep breaths. She lifted her head slowly and swept her gaze over the den. Finally being certain that nobody else was awake, she got to her paws and slipped out of the warriors' den.

The moon rose up high above the treetops, still almost full. The cool night air seeped into Rushsong's fur comfortingly. She was scared. What she was about to do would seem like treachery, it was treachery. Rushsong was preparing to betray both her Clan and her mate. But at the same time she was doing what was right. At the same time, she was doing what was best for her family. But was she ready yet?

Rushsong snuck out of camp by slipping through a small gap in the barrier behind the elders' den. Cats almost never went that way, but she had to avoid Moontide who was guarding the entrance. Once out, she crept slowly away from camp until she was certain she was far enough away to not be heard, and then she began running. She raced through the trees, and then into the hills. She was heading for the Pitcave. As she neared it she slowed, and then stopped on the crest of the final hill. She looked down and saw a lone figure standing by the entrance to the Pitcave. She padded down, her heart pounding.

The cat turned towards her. "I'm glad to see you came," he meowed, "You know, your daughter is quite a fine fighter. We could use cats like her MasterClan.

Rushsong hissed. "I said I would, StarMaster Elder, I said nothing about my kits."

StarMaster Elder nodded. "Indeed. Redpaw, isn't it? Redpaw would be too difficult to convince of our cause anyway. She has a strong heart, but I wonder if it lies where it should."

Rushsong began to snarl. "That's my kit you're talking about, StarMaster."

"Yes, I know. Now, come, it is time."

Rushsong took a step back. "I-I'm not ready yet."

"Rushsong, you can't wait much longer."

"I know, I know, just…another quarter moon, that's all. And then I'll come"

StarMaster Elder contemplated her request for a moment and then nodded. "Very well. Another quarter moon."

...

Redpaw opened her eyes and listened carefully. She could only hear Purrsong's slow, steady breathing, Rattooth's slightly nasally breath, and Poppytwig's harsh snoring. All the elders were asleep. She got up, stretched, and slipped outside. She snuck out of camp through the gap behind the elders' den. She never even noticed Rushsong's scent as she passed through.

Once outside she raced through the trees until she arrived at the boundary of ShadowClan's territory where ThunderClan's veered away. A slightly plump, dark shape slipped out of bush and into the moonlight.

"Hello, kittypet," Redpaw mewed.

"Hello, Clan-cat," replied John.

Redpaw licked his ear and then lay down in the soft grass. "The stars are beautiful tonight," she said, looking up at the night sky.

John lay down beside her and gazed into her eyes. "Yes, they are."

Redpaw glanced at him. "You aren't even looking at them," she muttered.

John nodded. "I was talking about your eyes."

Redpaw got brusquely to her paws. "And I was talking about the stars! What's the use of talking to you if all you can think about is me?!"

John got to his paws, hurt, but then he stepped towards Redpaw. "Redpaw…your eyes are stars. They are the most beautiful stars I have ever seen, the brightest of them all, and even if they aren't in the sky, they are the stars in the sky of my heart."

Redpaw stepped back. She had no idea how to react to what John had said. She felt flattered, and yet at the same time she was scared. His actions and feelings towards her were so…unfamiliar. "I-I…I have to go," she finally stammered. She stared at John for a moment longer, and then turned and fled into the forest.

John made no attempt to follow her. He didn't blame her for the sudden awkwardness between them. He hadn't meant to frighten or startle her, the words had just poured out of him. He didn't even understand what was happening. He sighed, and turned around. He looked up slowly, and then froze. Standing before him was Ivy, her fangs glinting threateningly in the moonlight.

"Hello, John," meowed the green-tailed she, "Long time no see. Well, that's not true. Long time no talk. Still living with those good-for-nothing upwalkers?"

John stepped back, frightened. "Y-yes," he stammered.

Ivy began padding around the frightened kittypet, running her tail over his flank as she passed around him. "Oh, John, you don't know what you're missing. Leave those horrible upwalkers and come with me. Join MasterClan, like I did. StarMaster Elder would be proud to have a cat like you supporting him."

John growled. "I'll never join that cat, even if my life depended on it!"

"And what if the life of another cat depended on it? Let's say… maybe that red-eyed vulture you've been playing around with?"

"Don't you dare even touch a whisker on her muzzle, Ivy!"

"Oh, I won't touch her, you won't have to worry about that."

John unsheathed his claws. "You tell all those foxdung MasterClan cats the same thing!"

Ivy patted John's shoulder with her tail. "Oh, look, the little upwalker slave is starting to talk like a Clan cat." She unsheathed a claw, drew it over John's flank, and then disappeared.

John collapsed. He was dead scared, not for himself, but for Redpaw. He wanted to protect her, but he couldn't most of the time. She was with her Clan and he was with his housefolk. He wasn't with her most of the time, and he couldn't just walk into ShadowClan's territory and be her bodyguard. What was more, she would probably be able to protect herself better than John could. There was nothing he could do, except try and warn her, and hope for the best.

...

Rushsong crept towards the camp. Moontide was still guarding the entrance. Rushsong glared at her brother. Of course he would be doing his job. He was a perfect example of the perfect warrior- almost. He tended to be quite a hungry cat, resulting in a small break of the warrior code from time to time, though usually only during newleaf and greenleaf when the prey was plenty.

Rushsong ducked behind a tree as Moontide glanced in her direction. She waited a moment, and then peaked around the large trunk. Moontide had lain down, though he still seemed quite alert. Rushsong crept towards the small gap in the camp barrier. She slipped into a bush and peered through its branches. With no sign of movement, she crept towards the opening. She darted into it, tripped, and rolled into the camp, stunned. She leapt to her paws and faced the cat she had tripped over.

"I went to do my dirt!" cried Rushsong and Redpaw simultaneously.

Moontide leapt to his paws and rushed to the she-cats. "What in StarClan's name is going on here?!" he meowed. Seeing his sister and niece he slid to a stop. "Rushsong? Redpaw? Uh…any- uh- problems here?"

Rushsong and Redpaw glanced at each other. "No, Moontide," they replied.

Moontide nodded. "O-okay. I-I'll go back to…guarding the entrance…now…" He slunk away, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Embarrassed, isn't he?" commented Rushsong.

"Quite," confirmed Redpaw.

The she-cats looked at each other and then burst into _mrrows_ of laughter. They soon recovered and studied each other seriously.

"What were you doing outside camp?" asked Rushsong.

"I-I needed some fresh air," stammered Redpaw.

Rushsong wasn't convinced. "Can't you get fresh air outside the elders' den?"

Redpaw nodded. "Yes, but…it's not the same."

Rushsong licked her kit's ear. "I know what you mean. I often need to do the same thing. Just try not to do it too often; it's quite dangerous out there right now."

"Yes, Rushsong. I'm sorry."

Rushsong nudged Redpaw towards the elders' den. "Go and get some rest. Beesting's planning on giving you an assessment tomorrow, isn't he?"

Redpaw scoffed. "Only if the elders can convince him they don't need me for most of the day. It's only because of them that he's even considering assessing me yet."

Rushsong eyed Redpaw sternly. "Be respectful to your mentor, even when he's not around."

"Yes, Rushsong. Goodnight." Redpaw scampered into the elders' den quietly, if such a thing was even possible.

Rushsong sighed and padded towards the warriors' den. She spotted Greenpaw and Tidalpaw slipping out of the apprentices' den. "And where do you two think you're going?" she asked. The apprentices froze. "Not sneaking off in the middle of the night are you?"

Tidalpaw shook his head. "No, Rushsong, we just wanted some fresh air. It's a little stuffy in the apprentices' den."

"And Spotpaw snores," added Greenpaw.

Rushsong nodded. "Ah, yes. How could I forget? Just don't cause any trouble. No sneaking out of camp, and don't wake any cat."

Tidalpaw nodded vigorously. "Of course not, Rushsong. We wouldn't dream of it. Do you think Moontide will mind if we guard the entrance with him?"

Rushsong eyed her brother suspiciously. "I think he'd mind very much. He'd probably chase you two back to your den. Or he might just give you the 'shouldn't you two be asleep right now' look and then ignore you. Just try not to get under his fur."

"Yes, Rushsong," mewed Greenpaw, "Come on, Tidalpaw."

The two apprentices padded over to Moontide. Rushsong continued towards the warriors' den, thoroughly exhausted, and feeling more than a little bit hopeless. Soon she would have to leave all this behind; her home, her Clan, her family…everything she had ever known. If only they could understand once she was gone. She hoped that they would defeat StarMaster Elder one day, but it could not happen anytime soon, and even once he was gone… would she ever be able to return to her Clan?


End file.
